


Signes distinctifs

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Not Season/Series 05 compliant, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: « Je vous assure, votre Majesté. On peut reconnaitre facilement les sorciers ! »





	Signes distinctifs

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Cou ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit et a sans doute atteint un joli niveau de stupidité comme une bonne partie de mes 8 idées sur le thème « Cou » Mais, bref, on va vous laisser juger…

**Signes distinctifs…**

 

Camelot et son roi avaient fini par accepter la magie qui avait pourtant toujours vécu entre ses murs. Sorciers et autres créatures magiques avaient maintenant quittés leur abri et marchaient librement et ouvertement dans les rues de la cité. Les chasseurs de sorcières, eux, n'étaient plus vraiment les bienvenus en revanche.

Mais de temps en temps, généralement quand un sorcier ou tout autre créature magiques faisaient maléfiquement des siennes, un chasseur de sorcières faisait son apparition à Camelot et cherchait à s'imposer à la cour du roi Arthur, comme s'ils avaient tous oubliés que la magie était maintenant la bienvenue dans la cité et que l'un des plus puissants sorciers de la nation en était le protecteur.

Arthur aurait sans doute dû arrêter de les recevoir mais il y avait toujours des sorciers et des créatures qui s'attaquaient aux gens. Ce n'était pas parce que les chasseurs de sorcières n'étaient plus vraiment les bienvenus à Camelot qu'il ne devait pas les accueillir personnellement. Le dernier en date avait, hélas, beaucoup à dire sur les sorciers et les moyens de les reconnaître.

« Je vous assure, votre Majesté. On peut les reconnaitre facilement. Il y a des signes physiques. Verrues et autres tâches de naissance. Sur le cou ou sur les épaules pour les sorciers. Sur leur poitrine pour les sorcières. Il vous suffit de les déshabiller et comme ça, vous pourrez voir comment la magie les a marqués. »

Arthur savait bien sûr que la Magie marquait toujours ou presque ses enfants mais il savait aussi que les signes qu'on venait de lui décrire étaient loin d'être ceux qui existaient vraiment. Ce ne fut donc absolument pas pour cette raison qu'il chercha par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables à savoir ce que Merlin cachait sous le foulard qu'il portait toujours autour du cou, au cours des jours suivants…

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahé s'en va très loin en rigolant un peu trop fort de ses conneries.


End file.
